FarmVille iPhone App
The FarmVille Mobile App was released to Apple's App Store on June 23, 2010, as a free download. It was withdrawn from the iTunes marketplace, and is no longer available. It required that the user already have a Facebook account. The app brought new items to the game that could be purchased or gifted only on the iPhone, iPod Touch and iPad. Users were also able to purchase Farmville Cash and Farm Coins as In-App purchases through the iTunes App Store provided by Apple. The gameplay was severely limited compared to FarmVille Web, and only supported basic actions such as planting, harvesting, and using the Biplane. Co-Ops and other "advanced" features were not supported. New Items * Released: June 23, 2010 ** The Snow Leopard was available for purchase for 50,000 Farm Coins. ** The Rainbow Apple Tree was available for purchase for 500 Farm Coins. ** The White Apple Tree could be sent as a gift only from an iPhone. * Released: June 29, 2010 ** The Silver Pony was available for purchase for 5,000 Farm Coins. ** The Rainbow Cart was available for purchase for 500 Farm Coins. ** The Rainbow Barrel could be sent as a gift only from an iPhone. * Released: October 21st, 2010 ** The White Witch Cat was available for purchase for 50,000 Farm Coins. ** The Rainbowcrow was available for purchase for 80,000 Farm Coins. ** The Chrome Plane was available for purchase for 30,000 Farm Coins. * Released December 17th, 2010 ** The Elf Leopard was available for purchase for 50,000 Farm Coins. ** The Holiday Cat was available for purchase for 50,000 Farm Coins. ** The White Xmas Tree could be sent as a gift only from an iPhone. * Released: January 12, 2011 ** The Cube Glass House was available for purchase for 25,000 Farm Coins. Known Issues * Higher level players had trouble loading their farm, which had also caused the app to crash. * Large farms had trouble loading. * Opening the Gift Box had caused the app to crash. * Some players had trouble connecting their app to Facebook. Gameplay Changes * Using vehicles was changed from the four plot method to simply dragging a finger over the plots you wanted to select. * The controls found at the bottom right corner of the game were combined into one button that brings up a "Farm Management" menu. * The Market had a new look with eight specific categories. * After clicking on an object/animal, the choices were in pictures instead of words. Version Updates Version 1.01 Released June 27, 2010 * Fixes to allow farms to load faster * General fixes to prevent crashes * Improvements to sending gifts * Fix for plots that get misaligned after plowing * Fixes to reduce out of sync issues Version 1.02 Released July 14, 2010 * Optimization to allow large farms to load better. * Fixes for users having issues loading their farm. * Performance improvement for older devices. * Support for multitasking (for iOS 4.0 users). * Better organized gift area. * Bug fixing. Version 1.03 Released July 29, 2010 * Social Mission and Collectible Notifications! * Crop Mastery and Bushel Notifications! * Show who sent a neighbor request or gift push notification * Allow user to continue listening to iPod while playing FV * Support for Biplane! * More fixes for users having issues loading their farm * Fix to update badge counters on application icon (OS4 users) * Fix for assets not loading * Fix for loading problems caused by bad network connections * Fix display issue for Market Stalls * New Loading Screen * Fixed bug which allowed for unlimited fuel Version 1.04 Released August 26, 2010 * Fix to speed up load times * Accept and send gifts back faster! * Add neighbors via email invitations * Look inside Market Stalls * Vehicle Fix * Use Bushels Version 1.05 Released September 1, 2010 * Fixed loading issues and crashes for large farms. * Fixed “Out of Sync” error when sending iPhone exclusive gifts. * Fixed crash when ignoring pending gifts. * Fixed crash when visiting multiple neighbors. Version 1.06 Released September 8, 2010 * Supports Game Center. * Ability to view the progress of Ribbon Achievements. * Start new mobile only (exclusive) Achievements. * Track your ranking on a Level and Crop Mastery Leaderboard. Version 1.07 Released September 23, 2010 * Bug fixes to improve loading and resolve crashes Version 1.09 Released October 21, 2010 * Provided higher resolution graphics for iPad users * Improved access to tools and menus on the large iPad screen * Super Combine support for all devices * Improved load time for all devices This version also includes bug fixes to improve stability Category:FarmVille Promotion Category:IPhone Exclusive